FrerardClocking it up
by 101skeletons2hide-x
Summary: A frerard, not in any way related to my chemical romance ;  Its Franks Birthday but whos going to ruin the party and whos going to be Frankenstien? 0x0x


The clocks were out of sync, My Ip-odd was saying 20 past, my phone stated it was22 minutes past, yet my watch was determined that it was 24 minutes past.

Looking up from the time, I agreed it was 23 minutes past. Sure, my phone wouldn't take calls and my Ip-odd wouldn't let me pick songs, but it was because he was there.

He always showed up at the corner at 20 past, was halfway to the stop at 22 minutes pat, but he was always leaning against the post at 23 minutes past 3.

I rescued the tiny spider off my leg, it was hard to persuade them to ride the Ip-odd express, set it down on the grass, took the leaf off my shoe then looked up and smiled at him. Weeks this had gone on, today, today was the day I told him my name.

As he stood on the kerb a few feet away, he took out what looked like a music book. Hunting through my bag I found my sketch book, which clearly read Gerard Way.

I held open the cover pretending to look inside hoping he would look over. Glancing up, I did a double glance, he too held his book open, yet on the front he had written,

"Frank Iero says hi!"

I smiled, probably too wide, he glanced over and smirked, then winked slowly over the top of his book. Just as I was about to make a complete fool of myself, I heard the lovely tone of my little brother. Unfortunately, (or fortunately) newly named Frank also knew Mikey, meaning we both answered his greeting.

I quickly turned, busying myself with putting my sketch book away, mission now complete.

"So Frank! Party still on at yours?"

"huh?"

"Your Halloween party Frank? Saturday?"

"Yeah sure thing Mikes! See you then!"

"Oh Gee?"

I glanced up, seeing my little brother blush slightly.

"I...can't go to the movies with you today, I'm...studying...with Alicia!"

It was so sweet his blush.

"No worries! Have fun istudying/i"

Both myself and Frank laughed as he scampered off onto the bus.

"So you're having a Halloween party?"

He nodded towards me, smiling,"yeah for my birthday, why you wanna come?"

As I looked over to him, I suddenly realised there were few things I wanted more, and if I played this right...

"I, uh...yeah sure why not!"

He took a step closer to me, I swear, that when I noticed that he was smaller than me, I mentally stored this under *cute*, then realising he was talking to me.

"...coming as?"

I blanked and took a step backwards.

"I..I...was thinking vampire! yaknow half way there!" I said, smiling dumbly and pointing to my ghostly white complexion.

He took another step towards me, and before I had a chance to take a breath, he had laid his hand on my forehead, a frown set upon his face.

"so, have you been ill, or are you usually this white then?"

I double blinked,

"yea...yeah.."

"Which Gee?"

"Oh right! its, just me!"

"Zaney! so uh, do you want to go get a coffee or something? I mean I've missed my bus now so, I mean, it would be awesome to see what you were sketching in that book of yours?"

"Uh , um okay sure!"

We spent ages at the coffee cafe. I don't really know what we did or said, but what I do know is that, it was the happiest I had been in a while.

Just as we were strolling home, we walked past a group of guys, as soon as Frank clocked them, he hurried up and switched sides with me. I sent him a puzzled glance, but in response to my unasked question he merely smiled at me.

"No worries Gee, C'mon, let me take you home, then I'll see you Saturday!"

"Why don't I walk you home? I'm pretty sure you live around here, someplace?" I vaguely remember dropping Mikey off at a Frank's house a couple of times and had put the two together.

"Yeah, I guess I do live closer! right over there in fact!"

when we got to his door, he invited me in for (more) coffee. Knowing the rules of mystery. I declined his offer.

"I..I've got to get back now, I'm really sorry."

"No worries, stuff I need to do anyway!"

as he turned away, an idea struck me.

"Can I come help out Saturday?"

His eyes lighting up, was the answer I needed as he scrambled in his bag for something.

"Sure thing! hers my number, just in case, or for you to call when your on your way over or..."

I smiled, taking the number I now realised that it was impossible for him to avoid me. I had his number, I knew where he lived, I...I was starting to sound stalkerish.

"Okay," I had realised it was starting to get awkward "See you soon Frank!"

As I turned to leave I heard him call out.

"Hey Gee?" turning, I saw a light blush settle on his cheeks, " Thanks."

With that, he turned round, opened the door, tripped over the thresh hold and slammed the door shut.

Reaching my own door ten minutes later, I spent my whole evening, not realising I was thinking about him. The urge to hear his voice grew stronger and stronger until I found myself dialling his number.

"Hello?"

Shit! he picked up the phone fast.

"Hello?"

"Oh um hi Frank, it's me!"

A soft laugh floated down the phone, surprising me, making me blush.

"Gerard, hi." He knew the sound of my voice, my blush deepened.

"I, I thought you didn't have my number, just in case you, needed...it..." Good save Gerard, I patted myself on the back then-

"Ahah,sureee Gee..." he saw straight through me! iKeep it cool/i I thought mentally.

"Yeah yaknow, just in case you needed me for anything, or if you needed me earlier."

"Uh huh, not anything else then? Damn there was me thinking you just wanted to hear my voice!" His soft laughter filled my ear.

"Yeah! of course that's exactly why I rang!" It was hard to joke about the truth.

"Awww! all you had to do was ask! don't worry I'll get you back for ringing me at three am, just to say, here's my number!"

was it really that early? A check on the clock confirmed it was that late.

"okay well, good night Frank."

A pause then " Good night Gee."

He rang me up for coffee later that day. I accepted, we both went, then time passed too fast. So we did it again and again, each time I found myself becoming captivated with him.

Before I knew it, Saturday came. like other times I couldn't shift the butterflies that insisted upon fluttering at the very thought of Frank. By this point, Frank was on my mind pretty much all the time. I like to think me and Frank were friends. In fact, I knew we were, but if there's were a chance of anything else happening, well, i wouldn't say no, just as long as if it was started by Frank.

I walked up to his door and was about to open it, when it creaked mysteriously open by itself. Unsure I walked through the hole when I saw the outline of what I hoped to be a human.

"Hello, anybody in?" I asked faintly, yeah because people who mean harm always make themselves known...

"Frank-ARGH!"

Next thing I knew was, I was flat on my back with "Frankenstein" staring down at me. I lifted the mask to reveal, not Frank, as I first though but Mikey.

"Mikey?"

"Keep Frank happy, it's his birthday" He raised his voice, "Gonna go get the sprinkles, Gee's here!" With that, he leapt off me, threw the mask onto the floor and bounded out the door.

frank stood on the thresh hold of the kitchen, took in my splayed body and wandered over to help me up. Pulling me to my feet, i stumbled and he caught me, looking up, his face was dangerously close to mine, I could feel the anticipation between our lips. i coughed an asked about Mikeys intoxicated state.

"Oh i fed him a load of sugar," frank called moving to the kitchen, " now has gone to get the sprinkles2 a pause then, " for the cupcakes!"

Trying to hide my disappointment I smiled in his general direction.

"He'll be bouncing off the walls later on!"

That's what I'm hoping for anyway!"

I walked into the kitchen behind him, he heard me and turned round, cake bowl in hand, finger in mouth.

I blinked rapidly. Be cool. Be cool! Fuck! cool is so over rated! I leaned over, scooping a bit of cake mix, imitating Frank. Take that, you fucking tease.

His tongue wet his lips as he watched me repeat exactly what he did.. turning around he grabbed the bottle of strawberry sauce, squeezed a little onto my finger-my breath hitched as he tasted it for himself.

"defiantly tasted better with sauce"

I froze, hell what was he doing to me?/i I was about to repeat with shaky hands, when Mikey gate crashed the, exclusive, party. mumbling something about cupcakes and sprinkles he grabbed the bowl from Franks unresisting hands, unaware of what he had just interrupted. I glanced over to Frank, who stood casually leaning against a counter smirking. "Another. Time." I mouthed towards him.

"So Frankie, how your birthday been so far?" my little brother asked.

frank tilted his head towards Mikey, then winked at me.

"Best ever,"

I winked making sure Mikey was pre-occupied with the cupcake mix. The gentle, frustrating, teasing went on all day:

Hanging the banners; "Hey Gee! It's too big, help me!", making the jelly; "It's so wet!", tidying things away "It won't fit!".

By 7pm I'd had enough this was now him quite clearly asking for more, so sending Mikey to ours to get Frank's present. I hunted birthday boy down, cornering him in the kitchen.

"So" I started smirking, trying to look sexy, the wide eyes and smile on Franks face told me it was working. "Do you want your birthday surprise now?" I asked edging closer until I could feel his heartbeat.

"Why... is this you finishing it later is it?" he murmured. I shook my head.

"This is me starting something else" he nodded one, I took this as consent, especially when he hooked his thumbs into my belt hoops. I leant slowly in, wrapping my hand round the back of his neck, fingers threading through his short black hair, i felt his warm breath caressing my face.

"Gee" he whispered, centimetres away from my lips. "mmm?" I felt the pressure of his lips against mine. Once separated, I felt the need to kiss him again and again. Soon I was kissing him not only for him, but for me, to hear him gasp, to taste his lips and to see the sheer pleasure on his face.

The knocking on the door was a distant background noise, it did nothing to pull us apart, however as my ringtone blared out from my back pocket I pulled away to grab it, I glanced back to see Frank, a little hurt, I kissed him softly, smoothing out his hair, "It's Mike" I whispered, phone still ringing.

He took the phone off me, and answered the call; "Hi Mikey! No Gees in the bathroom and I'm sorting out the cupcakes, there's a spare key next door, I've go you on loud speaker, okay see you in a sec!" He closed the phone, grabbed my shirt and kissed me hard.

"Frank! Later I promise!" One final kiss before the door opened, I glanced round to greet Mikey, turned back to smile at Frank only to find him with a lollipop in his mouth. Oh! Let the games begin.

Time went too quickly and our moments alone were too far apart and far too short for us to get anywhere, as Mikey kept questioning why he was out constantly to do non-existent jobs, it felt like mere minutes from that first moment but people were now arriving so it must have been hours. Time is a weird thing around Frank I manage to lose all concept of it when he smiles.

By 9pm the party was in full swing, the rooms were full of Vampires, witches, dead people, a couple of werewolves and a "Frankenstein" which was now Frank. 10pm came and trouble decided to wreck Frank's day.

Out the corner of my eye, I noticed the 3 guys from the park the day me and Frank "met". I inwardly groaned, instantly knowing they weren't here to wish Frank a Happy Birthday. I instantly scanned the room for Frank and made my way towards him, hoping to get him out of harm's way, of course, no such luck.

"Oi! Frankie Boiiiii!" They shouted over the music. Frank had pushed the mask to the side of his face and the cigarette he was about to light slipped from his mouth. "Oi! Where was our invite?" I saw the flicker of panic cross his face; "I'm talking to you!" If they lay one hand - too late The leader had pushed him, and Frank being Frank, had tripped over a vampire cape and was now splayed awkwardly on the floor. I pushed past those now preoccupied with the fight that was going to start.

I leant down and helped Frank up whispering words of reassurance, trying to reassure myself as much as Frank "oh! What do we have here then?" the who had just punched Frank over, shouted.

"Okay. You've gate crashed a party. Congratulations. Now Fuck off." I asked a politely as I could, really I tried. "What did you just say?" he asked stepping closer, "he said fuck off" Frank shouted, pushing him into his friend. Although extremely cute, it was also extremely stupid, the guy turned back, murder in his eyes. I knew what was going to happen, and I didn't think twice. I stepped in front of Frank, taking the punch full in the face, knocking me off my feet.

There was a gasp from the crowd as I wiped my nose, finding blood on my hand, I carefully got to my feet "Okay, you drew blood. Happy Halloween! but I don't fight, however the party down the road likes fights if you wanna go there, better music too." as if on cue, Misfits blared out over the speakers. "Bunch of weirdos man, c'mon lets go" The leader shoved his way through the crowd. I saw Mikey protectively put Alicia out of harm's way.

I smiled, brothers alike. I turned to check on Frank, he looked petrified, stupid fuckers. I touched his cheek. "Frank" I said quietly, he flinched slightly but smiled. I stroked his cheek with my thumb the rest of my hand on his neck. "They're gone now" I said, ignoring the blood falling from my nose. Although it fucking hurt, he was far more important.

Silently, he led me to the back through the crowd, grabbing the tissue box on the way out. Mikey touched my shoulder and I smiled, making and 'ok' sign with one hand. He lead me though the locked conservatory and out into the garden, where the cool air pressed against my face, I sighed in relief. Taking a seat on the bench I closed my eyes, only opening them when i felt Franks weight straddle me and his hand cleaning my face with warm water.

I smiled "You okay?" I slurred, feeling tired all of a sudden, he nodded slightly, I didn't want to press the subject, but I saw his beautiful brown eyes fill with tears, threatening to fall. "Frankie, talk to me" I pleaded "I know something's up" My hand covered his, stopping him cleaning off the blood.

He shook it off, dabbed at my nose a couple of times then burst out "You're so stupid Gerard Arthur Way!" I did a double take. "They do it all the time!"

"What?" I interjected, he carried on regardless "and now you have gone and got yourself involved and now they've gone and hurt your beautiful nose!" he completely ignored me. I shook my head "What?" I repeated, outraged.

"Your nose!"

"Forget my fucking nose Frank" I said grabbing his hands "They do this all the time?" he nodded. "Fuckin hell Frank" he flinched. I relaxed my grip. "Don't take any shit" I whispered intently "You are so much better than they will ever dream to be. Don't let them drag you down with them" I smiled "Don't let them take you alive. You're too beautiful"

He sniffed and gave me a small smile, putting the tissue to one side, he looked into my eyes, his hands slid over my shirt a little and his mouth moved a little closer. I closed the gap between us and we both surrendered to the kiss we'd been looking forward to all evening. Frank had just started to nibble on my neck, leaving me with cold shivers, when Alicia and Mikey stepped out into the garden, laughing loudly. "Shit" I whispered, jumping slightly. Frank slid off my lap, trying to look as innocent as possible, it was working. I believed him.

Me, on the other hand, was another story. Shaking from the encounter with Frank, I tried to control my breathing as Mikey spotted us and ran over, dragging Alicia behind him."Gee! My God are you okay? You're still shaking!" Frank gave a light cough and turned around. I knew he was trying not to laugh. Luckily Mikey took no notice. "No, I'm fine, just y'know, bleeding" I pointed to my face and shrugged, Mikey nodded "You were kinda brave in a stupid way" he concluded smiling; I returned the smile "Yeahh, cheers Mikey"."How's the party going?" Frank asked. "Most have gone home, in fact we were kinda heading that way..." Frank nodded, "Zaney, see you guys soon, thanks for coming!" the both nodded and left.

We went back inside, kicked the stragglers out, and tidied up. Around 1am, I headed towards the door. "Gee?" I turned around. "Where ya goin?"

"Well, I was gonna go..."

"Stay."

"...what?"

Frank nodded. "Please stay" I moved towards him and away from the door. Placing my arms around him I agreed. We took to the stairs and lay fully clothed on his bed. I pulled him close and gave him a kiss on the lips, on the nose and one on the forehead. "Happy Birthday Frankie" I whispered. I got an adorable, mumbled, incoherent response.


End file.
